


Her best days will be some of my worst

by muselives



Category: Fringe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-26
Updated: 2010-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-06 22:55:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/58634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muselives/pseuds/muselives
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://oxoniensis.dreamwidth.org/25077.html">Porn Battle IX</a>, Fringe, Nick/Amy, history, bond</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her best days will be some of my worst

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics from "Breakeven" by The Script. Posted for Porn Battle [here](http://oxoniensis.dreamwidth.org/25077.html?view=2593269#cmt2593269). Spoilers through the second season. Unbetaed.

He doesn't sleep. When he sleeps, he dreams, and when he dreams, he is Amy: he feels what she feels, inside and out.

He has invisible bite marks from hours of her love making. His muscles are weary from exercise created only by the insufferable link in their minds.

He tries to shut her out just as she's tried to pull completely from him. Yet in her moments of greatest passion, he is with her, feeling as she feels, consumed by the fire of her spirit.

Yet miles away he lies alone in an empty bed, nothing left but ashes.


End file.
